Dog Days The Trials of Relationships
by Shin No Gema
Summary: Shinku has special feelings for someone, but won't admit to it. The princess and Rico devises a plan to get him to admit it. Rated T for Language. Temporary rating. Might change. ( SHINKU X UNKNOWN)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know you've all been waiting for this. So here it is!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dog days, so characters go to Keizo Kusakawa And publishers of the anime and manga.**

 **Claimer: I do own the storyline in which this series goes.**

* * *

 **WARNING! THIS SERIES TAKES PLACE AFTER SEASON 3. Please watch season 3 so that there are no spoilers. READ AT OWN RISK.**

* * *

 **(Shinku's POV)**

 _Almost out, almost out, almost out._ Shinku was thinking that same thing over and over, but also 1 question… "Why DID RICO AND MILLHI TRAP ME IN HERE TODAY OF ALL-" Let's travel back to where this all began.

…

…

…

...

* * *

 **(No one's POV, 5 days ago)**

"Ahhhhh!" Shinku screamed while coming back from earth to flonyard. "He's Here! He's here, Eclair!" Millhi screamed over him. "Yay!" Eclair said in order to keep her happy. What she really wanted to say was _Oh No._ The reason is back in season 3, of the anime she and Shinku kissed. With him being back she can't forget about it.

(Later, Millhi's POV)

While walking around the ball room, I noticed that Eclair was….down about something. _Hmm. Must be nothing important. Even so, I'm going to tell Shinku._

And so, I walked to him and all of a sudden, i..

 **I'm leaving it there. Sorry, but I love a good cliffhanger. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's Shin No Gema. I'm not gonna waste time today. ON TO THE REVIEWS!**

 **magic135: Thanks! Also, I thought it was season 3, but thanks to you, I know it's now season 2. THANKS!**

 **That's all for the reviews! Leave a review if you have a question or theory and I'll respond next chapter!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **(Continues on from Chapter 1)**

* * *

 **(Millhi's POV)**

And so I began to walk towards Shinku, when all of a sudden I ran into a good friend, Rico.

"Hi Millhi-chan! Your looking wonderful today!" Said Millhi's second best friend(Her first being Leo-sama).

"Thanks Rico. If you don't mind, I'd like to -" Millhi started before Rico dragged her out of the ball room.

"Sorry princess, but I need to talk to you." Rico said nervously.

"Well, go ahead. You all ready dragged me in here anyways."

"OK. And again sorry." Rico apologized before starting. "OK. You notice how Shinku is acting around Eclair, right?" I nodded. "OK. I think it's because he has a crush on her." I gasped. "Tell me princess, what should we do?"

"Well, let me think about it over the next few days, and we'll see."

"OK."

* * *

 **(Same POV, 5 Days later)**

"Now where is she? She was supposed to meet me here an hour ago." Millhi thought as she paced around her secret area. She was about to go back when she heard the familiar sound of a mechanical chocobo.

"Wait princess-sama" yelled Rico-chan.

…

"Sorry I'm late, but I was being followed by Shinku. He seems curious about what we are doing. Anyways, have you decided what to do?"

"Yes. We shall send him to The Valley Of Confessions. Where the only way out is to confess to the one you love."

"Are you sure about this? If he doesn't confess, he could die. Also, we won't know he confessed to Eclair seeing how only the one he loves can hear him confess. Even she won't hear him if something happens, only the confession. Think about."

"OK." She thought About it for a long minute. "OK. I decided to do it.

* * *

 **And I leave it there. A good start if I do say so myself. Leave feedback. It helps.**


	3. AN

**So recently, people have asked me to continue this series, and I decided: "What the hell. Why not?" But when I reread my story, I cringed at how poorly written it was, so I'm gonna remake the series. The first chapter will be posted only an hour or two after this is published. Same story, just this time I have more grammar skills.**

 **See ya Next Time!**

 **Shin No Gema, Out!**


End file.
